


De cuando Scorpius salió del clóset

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Family Issues, Gen, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo lo hacía porque su chico lo había amenazado con cortar si no tenía las agallas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cuando Scorpius salió del clóset

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso no me pertenece, es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

El menor de los Malfoy estaba nervioso. Mucho.

Miró a su padre, titubeando, e intentó no verse muy intranquilo. Su chico lo había amenazado diciéndole iba a romper con él si no tenía las agallas suficientes como para salir del clóset. Y allí estaba, enfrentando a su progenitor.

— ¿Qué quieres, hijo? —inquirió el mayor, con una ceja arqueada.

—Papá…yo…—Scorpius tragó saliva—. Soy gay —musitó.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué hay de esa Weasley con la que saliste en tercero?

Declinó rápidamente el intento de buscar una excusa.

—Fue una estupidez mía. En verdad.

— ¿Mi único heredero y le gustan los hombres? ¡Fuera de mi casa!

— ¡Pues bien! ¡Me voy! —exclamó el joven, furioso.

Se dio la vuelta, molesto, y cerró la puerta estruendosamente. Gruñó por lo bajo, enojado. ¡Creía que su familia era tan abierta de mente como la de su novio, según le había comentado!

Bueno, al menos su Albus no cortaría la relación.


End file.
